In woodworking, it is often desirable to make a cut along an arced, curved or elliptical path in the fabrication of items such as tables, inlays and the like. In the production of items which require specific radial dimensions on arched parts having inside and outside cuts and are required to fit within or around other curved parts, these cuts must be made with precision. Some conventional arc cutting techniques require the use of templates or pattern collars for each radius and are laborious and time-consuming to use.
Accordingly, a radius cutting platform assembly which enables a woodworker or the like to make cuts having precise diameters on a consistent basis with a minimum of set-up time and ease of use is desirable for some applications.